


The Anniversary

by liege



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alpha!Asami, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anniversary, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Omega Verse, Omega!Korra, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 05:33:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5485460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liege/pseuds/liege
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami is late for her first wedding anniversary. Little did she know that she is just on time.<br/>Originally written for Korrasami anniversary, but the story diverged too much out of canon. (heh)</p><p>Omegaverse, Alpha!Asami, Omega!Korra.<br/>(WARNING: Slight anal play)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo this was on my mind for quite some time now (no, not in that way), and I wanted this to be my piece for the Korrasami anniversary. Alas, this is too OOC for my liking. I kinda hurt myself against the wall in a Darth Vader costume, (don't ask how it's embarrassing) so both this and 20 Dates is late. Promise I'll edit this soon Anyhow, hope you enjoy!

The hectic workday took its toll on Asami. Future Industries has recently introduced a new line of Satomobiles, and the citizens of the world is crazy about it. What demented Asami was the press conferences and meetings she has to go through after every introduction, like introducing new innovations burdens the world somehow. She sighed, arranged the numerous files and papers on her desk, while gazing blearily at her desk clock. 11 o’clock. Asami slapped herself mentally. Her secretary has gone home hours before at Asami’s insistence, but the busy CEO is not excused yet, having forced to another tedious meeting with Raiko regarding the ‘ecological and economical impacts of your new Satomobile’.

            If this keeps up, the world would do without newest products from Future Industries anymore. The green-eyed woman packed her suitcase into her blue, hoodless Satomobile which she built to remind herself of the Avatar years ago. She added new technologies and thingmajigs to it over the years, but the colour of the body, similar to the Avatar’s bright eyes never changed. Asami chuckled to herself, the sound of her amusement resonated throughout the empty parking lot beneath the behemoth Future Industries headquarters. Making sure all of the work documents are safely in the backseat, as well as a bouquet of fire lilies for her beloved placed on the passenger seat, she slid into the car and began her journey home.

            Asami glanced wearily at the dark sky, stopping in front of the red light. This particular traffic lights positioned outside of her office takes an eternity to flash green, so Asami closed her eyes and slumped her head on the headrest, running her thoughts of the day through her mind, as the typical night hustle of the streets resound around her. She let out a huge huff while pursing her ruby lips, fingers reaching for the bouquet beside her. She traced the flimsy wrapping paper absent-mindedly, until the tips of her fingers grazed the small card attached, containing Asami’s neat and precise calligraphy within. Before she could stop herself, she flipped the card open with her two fingers. _Happy Anniversary, my dearest. The one year spent being your wife is a blessing for me. I love you._ Asami let go of the card, and the bouquet tilted slightly on the seat. Late for their first anniversary. Figures. The light on the opposite road signaled amber, and Asami dashed out of the junction preemptively. She’ll deal with the cops the next morning.

            The purring Satomobile raced to the front of a luxurious apartment block located at the suburbs of Republic City in record time. Opening the automated garage door – which was also invented by Future Industries-, Asami rubbed her sore legs, collected the bouquet of flowers and balanced her briefcase as best as she can. The Avatar and her wife has settled on a more quiet life on the edge of the liveliness that is Republic City, figuring that it is a nice change of pace considering their busy and important lives. _Her wife_. Asami laughed and shook her head. The headstrong omega wasn’t the easiest to court, being the Avatar and all, especially during the period of the annoying love triangle between the both of them and Mako. But true love always prevails.

            Reaching a slim hand inside her black bag, she rummaged around for the key to their penthouse door, but she stopped in her tracks, hand halfway in her bag, and nose up in the air. She caught a whiff of a familiar and welcoming smell, which made her stress go away and the feeling like she was back in her omega wife’s arms again. But there was more to it. The scent carried a seductive lilt, as if beckoning towards the Alpha with a demure bend of a finger, promising a night full of love. Asami felt a stirring in her black pencil skirt, and the uncomfortable pleasure between her legs reared its ugly head.

            _Korra is in heat._

Gulping, she felt that the room has gone ten degrees hotter, so she adjusted her collar to expose her neck to the cool air. Her mate must have been in an especially intense one to have her scent detected even in the hallway. Asami’s sense of possessiveness flared, _what if another Alpha caught the scent too?_ No one touches her wife but her, Asami thought, as she hurried to the door, key in hand, and unlocked it.

            “I’m home, honey! Sorry for being late!” Asami announced as she placed her heavy briefcase near the side table. She was greeted with a mere hum from her wife, and the sound of something frying on a skillet. With an amused grin on her face, she took off her stuffy jacket and held the bouquet of lilies behind her back, while stepping into the kitchen. Korra’s muscular back faced her as the Avatar flipped a piece of salmon on the pan, a light sheen of sweat covering her face and staining the back of her tight shirt. Asami licked her lips at the sight of her mate’s tantalizing body, at how her strong muscles glided beneath her back, her perky butt giving a slight waggle whenever she shuffled, or how her long, toned legs are now clad in only a tight pair of blue shorts.

            “Sweetie? I figured that you’ll be late and missing your meals again, so I whipped up a late supper for you.” Korra stated, her face half turned to acknowledge Asami and to inspect the slice of the cooking salmon. Korra’s concern towards her hit Asami with a pang of guilt. She was late every night for a few weeks now, and to Korra’s credit, she didn’t mention anything about her lateness for their anniversary. Yet. Korra scooped the fish into a garnished plate and went over to the adjacent counter, still not turning her body towards Asami yet. The scent of her heat radiated off her in intense waves, and it took the whole of Asami’s willpower to not jump her right then and there. Placing the bouquet in the vase of the dinner table, she stood behind Korra and enveloped her in a hug, placing her hands protectively over Korra’s abdomen.

            “Thank you, dear, and I’m sorry I’m late for our anniversary.” Asami purred into her ear, then kissed the shorter woman’s cheek affectionately. Korra sighed and was about to accept the fact the night is going to end with them getting an innocent supper and going to bed, but the pressure against her butt tells her otherwise. The Avatar grinned. Her heat is having its effects on Asami too.

            “Oh? But I’m not quite convinced with your apology, dear heart.” Korra muttered seductively, her hands placed over Asami’s, and she craned her neck, biting gently on Asami’s exposed neck. The gently pressure on her extremity, combined with the alluring scent of her mate triggered the domineering and possessive Alpha within Asami. Tonight is going to be far from innocent.

            “Really, sweetie? Perhaps this will convince you.” Asami licked Korra’s earlobe, sending shivers down the shorter woman’s body. Without warning, the alpha pushed her mate’s hands away from hers, and tugged the bottom of the skin-tight shirt straight up to her collarbone, exposing Korra’s pert brown nipples to the cold air. Korra gasped at Asami’s sudden action, and was turned on instantly. She was plagued by her heat the whole day, and waiting for her mate to satisfy her for so long is too much for the poor omega. Giving a long moan, she rubbed herself on her alpha’s lithe body, craving as much contact as possible, basking in her protective scent. “T-t-t-touch me, ‘Sami, please. I’ve been w-w-waiting for you…for so long…” She could only feel her wife’s hot breath against her neck, as well as the pronounced bulge behind her ass, but it was not enough. Her wife bit her shoulder and trailed her tongue up and down her neck, lavishing it with her love. She knew that her mate’s eyes are glued on her breasts the whole time, she just needs to convince her mate to touch them.

            “Oh Korra, I’ve been thinking about you the whole day too.” Asami lifted her head to Korra’s ear again, blowing cool air to the back of her neck, something she knew Korra liked. “-Thinking about how beautiful you look every day, how strong you are earthbending those rocks… How graceful you are when dancing with me… Or how your body feels against me… Wrapped around me… On top of me.” Korra let out another long moan, Asami’s words already conjuring up the images in her lust-clouded mind. Her body never stopped writhing against Asami’s body, and Asami got a top view of Korra’s rolling muscles whenever she pressed herself against her, her abs flexing in tandem beneath her skin, her pronounced biceps wrapped around her neck struggling with effort to pull her in closer. Korra’s body is beautiful, intricate like the most complex of machines, each muscle developed from years of hard work, each scar littering her body with a story of their own, and each blemish on her body making Asami want to know her more and more. Asami’s pale hands slid up Korra’s sweaty stomach and towards her heaving chest, the omega’s breath hitching with anticipation. Asami cupped her full breasts as best as she could with her hands, her thumbs rubbing around the brown nipples, but not quite reaching the sweet spot.

            Korra groaned again, knowing full well that Asami’s teasing is to signify a night full of hard, passionate sex. “Please Asami, I… I need… you…” Korra stopped writhing and pushed her breasts against her wife’s hands the best she could, but the dexterous hands keep avoiding the attempts to contact with the center. “Patience, my love. You should learn that by now.” Asami purred again, enjoying the the feeling of warm flesh beneath her palms as she toyed with the large breasts, rubbing over the brown skin and avoiding the erect nipples, sometimes squeezing them together childishly, eliciting more moans from her wife in front of her. Getting impatient herself, Asami started to grind her erection against Korra’s perfect butt, gasping and moaning as she did. Freeing a hand from Korra’s breast, much to Korra’s dismay, she ripped her own black skirt from its seams, and her long erection pushed against the silky material, now straining against her piece of sheer purple lace panties. Her hand returned to the breast as she continued to rub her long cock over the valley between the omega’s buttcheeks.

 “Ohh…ohh… ‘Sami, you feel so good…” the omega wiggled her hips in tandem with Asami’s incessant grinding, her arms pulling the alpha’s neck closer to her as they share a heated kiss, tongues dancing around for dominance and bits of spit leaking out of their fierce mouths. After much teasing, Asami’s thumbs finally pressed on each of the brown nipples, making Korra arch above her wife, letting out a long moan. Asami claimed Korra’s muscular shoulder with her teeth again, then started to rub her thumbs quickly against the erect nipples. Korra was in heaven. The feeling of warm hands on her breasts made her feel safe, the ministrations on her nipples filled her with ecstasy, and the length rubbing against her butt hinted at what would follow. Combined with the possessive hold on her neck and the growls from Asami time to time, Korra could only give herself over to her alpha, submitting herself to her mate like a primitive omega would.

Soon, Asami’s mouth is by her ear again. “I heard that people could cum just by stimulating their nipples alone.” Korra’s breath hitched, and her nipples became more sensitive instantly, and she could feel wetness leaking out of her pants and sliding down her thigh. “Let’s put the theory to the test, Shall we?” Asami said throatily, ripping Korra’s shirt right off and spinning her waist around. Korra nearly came at her mate’s abrupt show of roughness, but she enjoyed every second of it. Rarely did Asami showed this side of her, as she was always the gentle and caring lover, making sure Korra is comfortable and her needs satisfied, but clearly tonight she is another person. Bending Korra over the countertop, with Korra’s elbows balancing her on the cool surface, Asami licked her lips, then enveloped the omega’s right nipple with a hungry mouth, the salty taste of her sweat filling her mouth, and she hummed her delight around the hard peak, sending hot puffs of air around Korra’s large breast. Korra’s mouth hung open, her face sporting a huge blush and her fingers clawing on Asami’s pale back. Her wife’s mouth on her nipple is always welcome, but it was always used in foreplay, so Korra feels overwhelmed by her current treatment.

“Ohhhhn…Ahhh… As…ami…” Korra’s tan fingers interlocked through Asami’s silky hair, pulling some of it out of the low ponytail that completed the whole business-y ensemble. Right now, with a pair of hungry green eyes staring at her, her right breast now dotted with lipstick stains, and frequent grunts from the ferocious mouth on her nipple, Korra realized that the Asami Sato is no top-notch, all important CEO lady now. She’s just an alpha ravaging her wife in heat, and said wife is basking at the attention and care. The omega’s moans were cut short when a thumb was shoved to her mouth, in which she licked and sucked like her life depended on it. Seeing her wife slobber all over her thumb made Asami’s member even harder than she thought was possible. She plucked her thumb out of the hungry mouth with a soft ‘pop’, then placed the wet thumb over the Avatar’s left nipple, swirling around the brown tip furiously, while her mouth is still hard at work.

 “Asami! ASAMI! ARGGHH!! Huurghh… Oh… Your mouth feels…So…good…!” Korra panted, her head thrown back and hitting the wooden cabinet door with a loud bang, which made Asami looked up in concern. “No! I’m all right! Please…get back to it…” Korra pulled her wife’s head by her wavy black locks back to where it should be, and Asami complied, returning to her task with renewed vigour.

Seeing her wife panting and grinding her hips against her chest wasn’t quite enough for Asami. She needed to finish this part soon, as they are more to show Korra on their anniversary. “Korra dear…You are so beautiful…” Asami touched her wife’s red hot cheek with one hand, then gently bit on the nipple, while her hand pinched the other teat lightly. That did it for Korra. She arched her back impossibly high off the countertop, then started bucking her hips uncontrollably, mushing her damp crotch against her wife’s eager face. Asami trapped Korra’s hips in between her chest and the kitchen counter in a futile attempt to still them, while admiring the pure look of ecstasy on her Omega’s face. Korra do always look her best wild and unrestrained, taking her pleasure and conveying it out like any Water Tribe woman would. Korra came down from her high when her loud screams decreased to breathless pants, while cradling Asami to her toned stomach.

“W-w-wow, ‘Sami. I didn’t know that it was possible.”

“Hmm… You need to be more specific, dearest.” Asami teased, nuzzling her face luxuriously against the firm stomach, her nose getting very close to the source of the tantalizing smell.

“I… I mean… _That_. What you just did to me. I never thought it was possible.” The Avatar stroked her wife’s hair lovingly, the cool air a welcome caress on her sore nipples.

“Was it good, though?”

Korra slid her hands from the back of Asami’s head to her chin, tilting her head up to look at Korra’s sweaty face.

“You think?” She smiled, nervously fumbling about the torn shirt still tucked into her shorts in a vain attempt to hide the last of her modesty, then rubbing her legs together to hide the large wet spot on her shorts, her inner thighs already stained with sticky fluid.

Asami grinned, the strong allure of her wife’s release making the dominant Alpha in her emerge with a dramatic comeback. With a burst of strength usually reserved for pushing dead Satomobiles out of mud and fighting 5 men at the same time, she threw her wife over her shoulder while ripping her maroon work shirt off, the gold buttons spilling everywhere. One even landed near the plate of the long-forgotten supper. Korra giggled in surprise, not one to be carried herself, as her mate touted her up the stairs like she is a prize.

“You think that was good? I’ll show you even better things.”

Korra could only shiver from excitement and anticipation at the promise.   

*********************************************************************************************************          

            The libido-charged Alpha kicked the wooden door to their bedroom open (Korra cringed a little, she handcrafted the ornate wood herself), and threw her wife on the soft bed, the white sheets enveloping the Avatar with a loud squeak from the bedsprings. Tearing off the remnants of her shredded work clothes from her pale torso, she pounced on her waiting wife and covered her face with numerous kisses. Asami entangled her smooth legs with her wife’s harder brown ones, their different musculature melding perfectly with each other, as if fusing them eternally in their heated dance. Asami reached for Korra’s shoulders, slowly extending her hands along the omega’s arms, feeling every muscle, scar and skin as she journeyed to her hot palms. She loved Korra’s hands, the heat radiating from it kept Asami’s hands warm in many a cold night, the raw power within capable of unleashing jets of scalding fire, and the gentleness it carries when it caresses a lover. She intertwined her pale fingers with her brown ones, spreading Korra’s arms above her heads as she buried her face eagerly into the omega’s neck, nipping at the various spots there. Korra groaned and bucked as her lover’s hot tongue licked her sensitive neck, with the occasional bites making her crave more.

            “You know, Korra? After all these years since I’ve met you, you still managed to get more beautiful as time goes by.” Asami muttered throatily between nips to the brown neck, making the omega below her writhe and moan for more. “I’ve fantasized a lot about you, you know? Especially after your pro-bending matches, wishing I can push the oblivious brothers away… wiping the shy grin off your face with a kiss… or how I’ll take you up against the locker?” Korra moaned again. She loved it when Asami spoke to her like this, the poised and sophisticated businesswoman only showing this side of her to her wife. She clenched her fingers more tightly, then wrapped her legs around Asami’s waist, urging her to grind harder against her throbbing, eager sex.

            “’Sami… You could have told me sooner, and your dreams would have come true.” Korra bit back a moan, reassuring Asami the best she can. The alpha chuckled, then pressed her lips against her cheek. “What matters is, I have you all to myself now.” Korra hummed her acquiesce, cradling Asami’s head to her chest, enjoying the smoothness of her alpha’s skin that never fails to drive her crazy. She shifted her legs to a more comfortable position, intend to cuddle with Asami some more, but the hard length pressing against her thigh gave her other ideas.

            Smirking as the needy omega in her resurfaced, she gently spun Asami around, then pulled her legs to the edge of the bed, while she trailed a teasing finger down the gasping alpha’s sternum and to her bellybutton, fiddling with the elastic lace sides that hid her prize. Moving backwards from the bed with her knee in between Asami’s shivering ones, she caressed her wife’s toned sides as she descended to the floor, tan knees spread apart, showcasing her wetness to her wife’s admiring eyes. “Asami…” Korra purred seductively, her hands now cupping around her wife’s bulging crotch, moving her palms around it like she is practicing her waterbending moves, while keeping her alpha’s bucking hips down.

            “That’s brave of you, Kor, but know that you have to finish what you intend to start.” Asami placed a finger on Korra’s chin, which was eagerly enveloped by a hot mouth.

            “Ooooh… I intend to, Mrs. Sato.” Korra swirled her tongue against the finger again, hinting what is to follow. Asami’s long cock made a horizontal bulge at the front of the purple panties, the length barely contained by the meagre material as the dusky silted head poked out of it, as if taking part in the excitement. “I’ll let you remember how my tongue feels like…” Korra eased more of the length out, the tip of her tongue tracing the wet silt. “How my hands feel as I try to grab onto your long cock…” A teasing pinkie tickling the underside of the head. “And how foolish I am to try to take all of you in my mouth.” The pinkie was replaced by two fingers softly pinching the tight skin, and Korra’s other hand moved to rip the offending panties away, throwing it to the other side of the room as if it was Bolin’s gym shorts.

            “Kor—ahhhh….. Hmmnnghh….” Asami moaned while her tip is enveloped by her wife’s mouth and the remainder cupped in strong, hot hands, each working rhythmically to ease the burning pressure she can feel in her length. Her fingers interlocked into Korra’s short brown bob instantly, as she tried her hardest not to ram her entire member into the tempting heat. Asami learnt that the hard way when they first camped in the Spirit World, when their lust overtook their rational senses and transformed them to rutting animals. Korra was no stranger to penises, Mako being her first example, but one look at Asami’s made her afraid but eager. While Mako’s is moderate but fairly thick, Asami’s member is the longest she has ever seen, the exorbitant length making up for its slim girth. Korra tried to take the whole length, despite Asami’s warnings, and ended up choking on it, almost losing her lunch. They shared quite a good laugh after that, then enjoyed a passionate night with Asami sheathed inside Korra.

            “Asami… you’re so long and hard…” Korra managed out the best as she could with her mouth wrapped around the smooth head. Knowing that alphas take pride in their members, she showered praises on it constantly. Korra smoothed the long length onto Asami’s stomach, then ran a wet tongue along it, making Asami shiver. “Just seeing you like this makes me hot and wet, you know that?” Korra resumed lavishing love on the raging member, making the alpha above her grunt and thrust, the whole bed rattling on the wooden floor. “My heats are beyond torturous without you…” Korra made a particularly hard suck on the edge of the head, her lips clamping the hard skin, making Asami jolt. Korra traced her teeth on it, making the alpha moan louder. “I only have my hands… But how could they compare to you?” the Avatar enveloped the length in her hands again, pumping it furiously with a smirk on her face. Asami is red faced and sweaty by now, her mouth slightly agape, eyes glassy as she eyed the naughty omega underneath her. _Getting mouthy now, are we?_

            Unwilling to give up her dominance, she made a grab at Korra’s left arm, and shoved it into her blue shorts. “Wipe that smirk off your face, Avatar. You think that I’ll let you go so easily?” It was Korra’s turn to blush now, her previous cocky omega sassiness bowed to the domineering alpha. Her fingers circled in familiar motions at her rock-hard clit, while her other hand pumped furiously at the expecting length. Little did Asami know that Korra was in this predicament the whole day, hands between her legs, trying vainly to satisfy her heat while waiting for her mate to come home. “Remember what I said just now, Korra?” Asami reminded in a singsong voice when Korra became to absorbed in her jilling-off, the movement of her fist on Asami’s length now slowing down. “Finish what I started.” Korra repeated, eyes now blazing with the determination to do as she vowed. Her mouth is clasped onto the length again, childishly stuffing as much as she can like a kid gobbling up food, while her knees pumped her body up and down out of the pleasure she’s giving herself. Asami spied Korra’s wet fingers poking out through the legholes of her shorts, then brought out another devilish idea.

            “If you come before me, your fingers are the only thing you’ll get for the rest of the night.” Asami said in a syrupy voice, stroking Korra’s cheek. Korra moaned in frustration around the wet cock, making slurping noises as she amped up the effort, feeling herself already nearing the edge. Asami bowled over at the increased suction, regretting her previous command a little. Korra’s muscular arm pumped up and down from her pants, her sweat outlining the flexing biceps, while her glassy blue eyes stayed connected to Asami’s green ones, a little bead of tear leaking out at her effort. The outline of Korra’s curved palm stretched the blue shorts tightly, Korra’s wetness already bathing the seat of her pants in her musky scent. Asami is definitely going to have fun with that blue clothing later.

            None may see the Avatar like this. Teary blue eyes begging her wife for release, both hers and for herself, her trained thighs tensing in effort to keep her impending pleasure at bay, her hand greedily stroking and penetrating her shivering core while the other pumped the length as if her life depends on it, or her mouth, keen to make flippant remarks and mediating words, slobbering messily on the long member of her mate.

            “Sweetie… Please… Come for me… I’ve wanted to see you for too long…” Korra closed her eyes together, squeezing some tears of effort out, her slick hand abandoning her clit to pinch a rigid nipple. Asami almost came at the begging and the sight of her proud wife a whimpering mess. She noticed how her wife’s hips bucking more than usual, and Asami widened her eyes when she realized the cause. Thinking about it made Asami clench her fingers tighter in her mate’s hair, the pressure easing in her length to unleash a strong stream into her wife’s waiting mouth. Asami pressed her cock further into the hot muscle, summoning up the last of her rationale to not shove too much into it. The moaning alpha bucked her hips spasmodically to feel Korra’s lips brushing against her sensitized skin, coaxing torrent after torrent of cum into the mouth. Korra received more than she could swallow, and reluctantly pulled her mouth away, some of the precious nectar dribbling down her chin, while her wife spurted onto her breasts, painting it with streaks of white.

            Asami positioned her cock in between the valley of Korra’s big breasts instantly, squeezing them together to coax out the last spurts onto Korra’s face. As the worst of Asami’s rut diminished, she let go of the breasts with an absurd jiggle, then scooted to the middle of the bed, pulling her wife up roughly to kneel on her lap for some unfinished business. Korra’s fingers are still at her breasts, pinching and rolling the hard tips around as her hips bucked uselessly. Asami’s mouth watered at the sight, but she tugged the drenched shorts to the omega’s knees, the elasticity of the shorts making it more difficult to rip off. Without any mercy, Asami placed a supporting hand on Korra’s lower back, and began rubbing her wife’s clit furiously with the entirety of her hand, the sopping wetness making squelchy sounds as the punctuations to Korra’s undignified screams. Asami’s hand was soon covered in her wife’s delicious juices, but she resisted taking a taste as she resumed her vehement ministrations, her hand already a blur against the gushing core. Korra came the second time with a mighty shout, her eyes glowing momentarily with unrestrained passion, her hands fell from her breast in fear of overstimulation, but her mate did not stop there. Asami’s hand resumed its movements between Korra’s thrashing hips, her dexterous fingers sliding over the abundant amount of release, three fingers stroking Korra’s inner walls while a single digit manipulated her button, as Korra came again with a prolonged scream that faded to consistent moans.

            The avatar collapsed on the soiled sheets, her fingers curled around the thick pelt covering their huge bed, head buried in the fluffy pillows on Asami’s side. The alpha still has her hand cupped on her sex possessively, her fingers sliding around the slippery mess that was Korra’s pussy, spreading the slickness around the trembling clit. A few stray fingers wandered to Korra’s other entrance, Asami’s slim fingers circling the stretched rim. _How did I not see that earlier._

Korra blushed at Asami’s discovery, and buried her face further inside the pillow to hide her sticky red face. Korra was laid on her back with her knees propped up, her arms splayed to grab onto the pelt with her head mushed sideways into the pillow, her most intimate parts in full display to her wife’s loving gaze. Asami’s fingers dropped from the stretched rim to the shiny metal buttplug in Korra’s ass, her finger absent mindedly stroking the cool, flat surface tethering the object in. The base of the toy wasn’t a perfect circle, so Asami deduce that it was another product of Korra’s hasty metalbending. _She must have been really desperate._ Asami felt another pang of guilt to not return home sooner, of leaving her wife in the throes of her heat, during their anniversary, no less. She diverted her gaze to Korra’s covered face, promising to her omega that she would make it the best night of her life tonight, an anniversary that would be remembered for a lifetime.

            “Sorry Asami, my heat was just… too much… I was on the couch the whole day willing it to go away, looking at the door for your entrance, but just myself was not enough. I needed you. So much.” Korra peeked out from the pillow, an intense blush still spread on her cheeks as she met Asami’s intense green eyes. “I needed something to remind me of you. Your touch. How you feel in me. Staking claim to all of me. Every part of me.”

            Asami remembers. After their vacation to the Spirit World, bearing marks on their necks as souvenirs of their trysts, Asami could not get her hands and mind off Korra long enough. Her drawing board wasn’t churning out the usual multitude of ideas sprouting from Asami’s brilliant mind, her secretary walked in on both of them rutting so many times that the poor employee requested a change of her workspace, and don’t mention the awkward moments when the very presence of Korra listening intently in front of her during a presentation to the council make her skirt feel tight. She couldn’t get enough of her, and she finally claimed the last forbidden part during a night of Korra’s worst heats. That quelled a little of the CEO’s desires, but it made opened up new possibilities for her and her wife in the bedroom, and the omega enjoyed her enthusiasm ever since.

            “Oh Korra, I’m so sorry.” Asami broke out of her controlling demeanor, settling between Korra’s thighs and pressing kisses to the Avatar’s neck and chest. “I’m such an irresponsible mate! I should have taken leave, since it’s our anniversary and your heat is nearing today.” Asami whimpered against her omega’s neck, as if seeking forgiveness. She traced the mating mark on the apex of Korra’s neck, remembering the promises and love behind the imprint. “No, you shouldn’t be, honey.” Korra sat up indignant in her eyes, holding her alpha within her strong arms. “I know you are going to be very busy, with the new Satomobile and all, and part of my promise to you is to support you no matter what, to aid you in your responsibilities. I wouldn’t ask you to drop everything for me, as you wouldn’t ask of me too. I love you, dearest. You’re back home with me, and that’s all that matters now.”

            The CEO almost cried at her wife’s forgiveness. The hot-tempered girl that barged in Republic City with fanfare, the hasty girl that jumps to decisions immediately, the Water Tribe girl that preferred to solve problems with her fists, has grown into a mature and understanding woman. The omega leaned her head on Asami’s shoulder, basking in the scent of her mate to calm down her nerves. “I love you, Korra. And I never stopped. If I could, I’ll marry you all over again.”

            “Hey, we still hadn’t covered the Earth Kingdom-style marriage yet.”

            Asami merely chuckled, clutching her mate tightly to her chest protectively, swearing to never let her go over the course of the night, to make her feel loved. “If that would prove how much I love you, sure.” Korra nuzzled into Asami for another moment, then gave Asami a kiss. “Well, there _is_ a way you can prove it to me right now.” Korra smirked, her tone changing to a sly one.

            “Oh, you little vixen you.” Asami shook her head slightly, the earlier roughness vanished as she placed her precious mate gingerly on the bed, face-down. Korra waggled her butt at Asami teasingly, who slapped it lightly in retort.

            “Comfy? Good. Get that metal out, I want to be the only thing inside you tonight.”

            Korra complied, and carefully elongated the metal to a long thin strip, making it easier to slip out of her butthole. Asami spread Korra’s wetness to her anus, lubricating the metal as best as she can. The metal fell to the side of the bed with a clank, Korra’s pucker now free and loose. Lifting her mate’s hips up, Asami hugged the tan thighs and swirled her tongue around the loose rim, intermingling her spit, Korra’s juices and the exotic taste of her pucker together. Korra giggled at the teasing tongue, her hips giving little jolts when Asami would reach her tongue inside. The alpha massaged the meaty buttcheeks, the treat between them irresistible to her wanting mouth.

            “Stop the teasing, ‘Sami. You know where I want you to be.” Korra sent a little gust of air at Asami’s face, lightly blowing her hair back. The alpha snapped out of her entrancement, noticing the wetness underneath is still unattended. Gently, Asami propped Korra up on her elbows, clambering over the tanned, muscular back then rubbing her breasts on it. Korra’s sweaty back reduced the friction, allowing Asami’s nipples to glide smoothly over the hot skin. Asami reached down to play with Korra’s nipples again, and Korra reached down to stroke Asami’s slightly flaccid length. The scent of her mate, the hard nipples in her hands, the warmth against her own breasts and the hot hand palming her length made Asami’s cock long and hard again. This time, it will be to fuck her wife into oblivion. She’s sure of it.

            “Ready, dear?” Korra asked albeit the length in her hand already hard as a rock. Asami placed a kiss on the back of Korra’s neck and nodded. Korra guided her tip to her still-wet entrance, and let out a blissful moan when her inner muscles enveloped the bulbous head. “Ahhh… Korra… You’re still so… wet…” Asami moaned as the tip of her cock entered her wife.

            “Only for you, Asami… Oh…You feel so good… Hnnrghh… Give me more… Please…” Korra begged and groaned, driving her hips closer to Asami’s for the long cock to penetrate her deeper. Asami removed her hands with much trepidation from the breasts to hold Korra’s sides, easing half her length into the waiting heat. “You feel so good… You always do…” Asami murmured, allowing her wife to adjust with her length. Korra was ready for more in no time, her hips already grinding into Asami’s to receive more. “Goodness, Asami. You’re only halfway in and… y-y-you… make me feel… so full…” Korra panted with exertion. It’s been too long since Asami has taken her like that, with Korra away to the Earth Kingdom in the last month and Asami stuck in her office for the past few weeks. Korra was beginning to miss the feeling of her mate inside her, and she resolved to renew the memory, preferably everyday starting from tonight.

            “You like that, honey? Me filling your tight pussy up, reaching the deepest parts of you with my cock?” Asami made her grinding more intensive, Korra’s wetness leaking out and staining the sheets below. Korra could only thrash and moan as her alpha took her from behind, the mystery of not seeing the length being eased into her cranks up the excitement. “I know you feel so lonely with your heat. I can imagine you in the couch with your fingers in your pussy, wishing that it was me instead, ramming into you? Fucking you? Make the pain of your heat go away? Or do you wish you’ll come by my office instead, and I’ll take you right there on the table, in front of my engineers? Show them the true colours of the Avatar, huh? Show them that buttplug that you bent?” Asami grunted roughly, her length almost going all the way in now. Korra always did like a little roughness when she is penetrated.

            “’Sami… Please... I can feel you almost all the way in! Give me more… Don’t you want to make your little wife cum? See the Avatar writhe underneath you? Or perhaps to shoot deep inside of me, while you finger my asshole?”

            Asami slammed her cock all the way in, Korra giving a scream as the length rammed close to her cervix. “’SAMI!” Korra screamed repeatedly as Asami lost control of herself, sawing her member in and out of her entrance ruthlessly, while the Alpha grunted with each thrust. The bed bounced and lurched with the rutting couple, its metal legs scratching more gashes on the polished wooden floor, the bed posts rattling with the metal rings holding the curtains. Asami pinched Korra’s butt, asking her to flip over. Korra complied quickly, her clinging inner muscles swiveled on Asami’s cock, her flexibility coming from years of bending trainings. Asami was granted with the delicious view of Korra’s heaving chest, some of her earlier release still on the breast and neck. The Alpha leaned down to press her chest against Korra’s, as she thrusted the best as she can on this angle. Her breasts glided on Korra’s sensitive nipples, making Korra climax around Asami’s cock again, wetness trickling out when Asami pulled her cock out for another thrust. Korra pressed a deep kiss to Asami’s mouth, their tongues dancing together in fervor, sharing tastes, promises and love, as Korra grabbed onto the headboard to balance herself against Asami’s hard thrusts. The omega separated the kiss to anticipate another orgasm, her eyes glazed over, mouth open, and breasts covered in her cum gave Asami a burst of strength to thrust harder than before, her own pleasure pushed back to the far corners of her mind. It’s all for Korra tonight. Her strong, beautiful mate, the diligent Avatar, her doting wife. Hers. “You’re mine.” Asami whispered in a raspy voice to Korra’s ear, her breath hot and sweet. Korra came again, this time with a long scream. Asami’s harsh thrusts crashed the headboard to the wall again and again, the crashing sound deafening to the ears, but all of that are still drowned out by Korra’s screams. “ASAMI! FUUUCK…. AHHH! Fuck me, fuck me hard!” Korra managed out between her screams, turning staccato whenever Asami’s cock hit home.

            Korra’s orgasms are like a never ending chain. Before one subsides, her wife’s cock will drag another one out, spiraling Korra in an eternal state of bliss. Her alpha was gazing at her with hooded green eyes, hands surrounding her cheeks, body bent, her toned stomach flexing to showcase the power when thrusting into her. Asami pressed kisses to her face from time to time, then latched onto Korra’s mating mark, locking her teeth around it once more. Korra’s neck is littered with hickeys now, but she couldn’t bring herself to care as she is thrown into the throes of another orgasm, Asami’s length never wavering. “I love you, I—I… I love you so much… Korra…” Asami finally slowed down, her hips shuddering with its previous exertions, now content with a slow tempo to bring Korra down from the stars back to Earth. “I-I…” Korra panted, unable to string together a coherent sentence, “-love you… I’m yours…”

            The fact that Korra is still conscious proved to Asami that her job isn’t done yet. She fought her urges to knot down, intent on bringing her wife more pleasure first, before the knot abhors her from moving. Kissing her wife and tensing herself up again, she was stopped by a gentle hand on her cheek. “Asami.” Korra called underneath her, her eyes lidded and soft. “Remember what we talked about on our wedding night?” Asami looked away, her hips still in a grinding motion. “Yeah.” She replied, absent-mindedly sweeping a hand over Korra’s stomach.

            They have discussed about having children on their wedding night, both agreeing to it instantly as the world has entered a period of peace, and the Avatar reassured that it is safe to bear children of her own. The anxious wait for months turned out to be for nothing. Asami personally flew Korra over to Katara’s for a checkup, but the old waterbender merely shook her head sadly. Korra couldn’t bear any children. Her uterus was badly damaged from Zaheer’s poison, and hasn’t healed to function properly yet. Korra spent nights in Asami’s arms crying at her infertility, while Asami assured her that she doesn’t need to sire children to be happy. Though it is Asami’s dream to have a big family with her mate, she did not bring it up again for the sake of Korra’s feelings.

            “Let’s do it.”

            “What?!” Asami looked at her wife questioningly, Korra’s blue eyes still having the soft look in them. “Have children. Let’s do it.”Korra stated simply, stroking her wife’s trembling arms.

            “B-b-but… I thought…” Asami started, still not quite believing her ears.

            “Yeah, but I have been undergoing treatment with Kya after Katara’s diagnosis, and Kya announced that I’m ovulating again.” Korra beamed, but her smile fell when Asami started to tear up.

            “Oh Korra… You needn’t do that! I’m happy with you, no matter what!” Asami tried wiping her tears away, but it fell onto Korra’s cheek.

            “I know you would, dear, but I see you stroking my stomach sometimes, as if longing for something, even if you deny it constantly.” Korra soothed, placing her hands on her wife’s cheeks and wiping tears away with her thumbs.

            “I’m so happy you did it for me, Korra. You didn’t have to.” Asami was about to burst into a bigger fit of sobs, but she was reminded of something. “Wait. Wouldn’t you get injured again or something?”

            Korra laughed brightly at her. Her ever doting wife, always putting her first. “Of course not, silly! Kya would be with me every step of the way, so miscarriages and injuries would be prevented.” How lucky she is to score such a soft-hearted Alpha.

            Asami considered for a moment, halting the movement of her hips. She seemed to be deep in thought, taking glances at Korra’s face once in a while. _What are you waiting for? Just let her come inside you!_ The omega in Korra screamed, the instinct more pronounced during her heat. Fighting the voice, she was about to ask her wife to drop the matter when Asami took a deep breath, and nodded.

            “Let’s do it.”

            Korra beamed in joy, tears welling up in her face again, as Asami resumed thrusting. She buried her face in Korra’s neck again, licking over the swollen mating mark that she just bit, while murmuring sweet nothings to her wife. Korra’s impatience returned when she realized she has climaxed almost a dozen times but her mate has not. Realizing that it needs to change, she wrapped her knees around Asami’s waist to allow the cock to reach deeper. Korra’s hot mouth went to Asami’s ear instantly, encouraging her Alpha to quicken the pace.

            “You are so good tonight, sweetie. I never thought that I can come just by my nipples alone. Or when sucking your cock makes me want to come all over myself again--Ohhh.. right there--We can have children now, ‘Sami… You, a proud sire. We’ll have a big litter that can fill a mansion, and I bet they would be as stunning and intelligent as their sire. I have no doubt about that.” Korra cooed into Asami’s ear, stroking her tense back in an attempt to make her relax and knot her.

            “And they would be as beautiful and strong as their mother, who sacrificed so much for the world and for them. Their mother who has so much love to give.” Asami caressed her wife’s cheek affectionately, finally letting her restraints go. Asami clenched her teeth at a typically long thrust, Korra tightening her vaginal muscles on purpose to squeeze her harder. “Korra… My wife… I’m so lucky to have you… For you to bear my children, for you to spend your whole life with me…” Asami grunted out with the increased tightness as she rammed her cock harder into the tight heat, the base of her member starting to swell up. Korra, sensing this, grinded her hips up to meet Asami for every thrust, while placing her hands on each of her pale breasts.

            “Come inside me, ‘Sami, knot me. Fill… me up… Don’t you want to do that? I’m so wet for you…” Korra threw her head back when Asami’s thumb rubbed her clit, ramming the slightly swollen base into her again and again. “Aahh… ‘Sami… Please… Fill me… I need you.” The omega begged.

            “Argh… I’m knotting… I’m knotting…” Asami repeated, her senses are in overdrive as she feel the base of her cock become heavy with the knot, and the scream of her wife when she orgasmed around her thumb. With a final heave, she slammed her whole length into her moaning mate, as she held her close to her body, peppering her with kisses and nips. “Don’t move, I’m knotting.” Asami gave a slight grind, and she came. Hard. She felt spurts jetting off from her cock and shooting deep inside Korra, the spams from her inner muscles encouraging her member to unleash more and more, filling her wife up thoroughly. Thank goodness for the knot tying them, or the sheer volume of the cum in Korra would push her length out. Korra came around her cock again, silencing her screams with a kiss to Asami’s mouth, her pulsing muscles pulling Asami to join her again. Korra bit at Asami’s own mating mark, in the juncture slightly above her collarbone. The intense feeling in Korra’s overused pussy made her bite harder, drawing blood, but Asami is too far gone to notice any pain. Her knot pulsed uncontrollably, coming again and again inside of her wife’s clenching heat, the both of them dragging each other into bliss. Soon, Korra’s stomach is swollen with the amount of liquid inside, although some did overflow out and into the sheets, which Asami stemmed with a firm hand.

            They spent the rest of the night like this, whispering words of love to each other, nipping lovingly at each other’s necks, wondering about the prospects of their future, and tensing up when their climaxes strike. Asami would stroke Korra’s stomach idly, excited to see it pregnant after a few months. Korra would bask in her alpha’s protective scent as she impregnates her, her heat finally subsiding.

            They glanced at the nearby clock, which showed 6 o’clock. They have been at it for hours. Asami’s head is turned to Korra, who enveloped her lips in a deep kiss, as Asami felt her cock give one last release, and the tight muscles surrounding her shuddering their last. “I love you, Korra. With all of my heart.” Asami said tiredly, smoothing the hair out of her wife’s equally fatigued face. With that, the Alpha’s head plopped onto her wife’s chest, instantly falling into a deep slumber, unable to sustain the knot anymore. Korra chuckled at her wife, stroking her matted raven hair that was spread on her body. The various fluids between them dried, sticking their skin together like glue. Korra was exhausted too, both by climaxing so many times and the anticipation of pregnancy. She gazed down at her beautiful wife one more time before falling to sleep herself.

            “I love you, Asami Sato. Happy anniversary.”

**Author's Note:**

> *hides in bush*
> 
> Feel free to leave any comments, thoughts, opinions!


End file.
